


Search for Optimus prime

by RedStonePrime



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Government, One-Shot, Tracking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedStonePrime/pseuds/RedStonePrime
Summary: Cemetery wind track down Optimus Prime, hoping to take him down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before the events of Transformers: Age Of Extinction.

In the middle of the night at the government base in New York city, Jack Thompson was having a conversation with one of his agents. "Attinger, why haven't you found him yet?" he asked.  
"We are unable to track him down, sir. Lockdown's trying to find him as we speak!" Attinger replied, watching the monitors as he did so.  
"Mr Attinger, we got something!" Savoy reported as he gave Harold Attinger a large envelope. Attinger opened the envelope. Inside, there as a letter which read 'We have sightings of transformer activity near Mexico City'. Savoy looked at Attinger, confused.  
"What's the matter, sir?" he asked.  
"I think we found him!" Attinger replied. He then walked up to a com-unit. "Lockdown, Optimus has been spotted in Mexico City!" he called into it.  
"I'm following him right now, Attinger!" Lockdown responded.  
"Lets move!" Savoy ordered to his team.  
"Commander Thompson, I'll take my team to the CIA headquarters!" Attinger told Jack, as his team was gearing up to take down Optimus Prime.  
"Very well." Jack responded. Outside, SUVs marked with the Cemetery Wind logo were driving off towards the horizon, as two helicopters watched from overhead.  
Meanwhile, in Mexico City, Lockdown was trying to take down Optimus Prime. Cemetery Wind arrived and started firing, forcing Lockdown to cease fire in order to not harm them. Using his chance, Optimus transformed into his rusty Marmon cab-over truck mode and escaped.  
"You want us to find him?" Savoy asked.  
"No, leave him to me!" Lockdown responded as he transformed into a matte grey Lamborghini Aventador and drove off. Savoy and his team followed, helping him to find any one, human or Cybertronian, who might have information on Optimus' whereabouts.


End file.
